Call Girl/Quotes
This page lists all notable quotes voiced out by Call Girl in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Overview Call Girl's quotes (especially in combat) are social-media-themed; she also makes references to some social media trends to comment on others' abilities. She is friendly towards most people, especially Toolshed. However, she is grossed out by Mosquito's abilities and how in character he gets (just like Super Craig) and is quite rude towards The Coon, as he usually tells her to go away and leave them alone just for being a girl, as The Coon doesn't allow girls in Coon and Friends (even after both of them have joined Freedom Pals, which does allow female superheroes and is a franchise run by Doctor Timothy, not by The Coon). Field/Story During Medicinal Fried Fiasco *"Hello, New Kid." *"Don't worry. I'm unfriending their Instagrams exponentially. They won't be back for a while." *"Some boys think girls don't make good superheroes." *"What do YOU think? You think girls are just as good a gamers as you boys?" (If the New Kid is Male) *"I've known you were a girl since the day you moved here, New Kid. Why do you lead everyone to believe you're a boy?" (If the New Kid is Female) *"But then, you know all about being excluded don't you? Is that why your parents are hiding you? Because your gender doesn't fit in with the norm?" (If the New Kid is gender-fluid) *"You like to remain mysterious, huh? Fine." *"Watch your back, handsome..." (to Male New Kid) *"Watch your back, girlfriend..." (to Female New Kid) *"Watch your back, non-gender kid!" (to Other-gendered New Kid) During (You Can) Call on Me * "I think it's wrong they make cisgender people share a bathroom. It must be hard for you." (if The New Kid is Male/Female and picks Cisgender as sexuality, or gender-fluid and enters the Cissies bathroom) * "It must be the hardest part of your life living as a boy. Your bathrooms are disgusting." (if The New Kid is Male, and picks other than Cisgender as sexuality and enters the Boys bathroom) * "You have to admit, the best part of being a girl is that our bathrooms are clean." (if The New Kid is Female, and picks other than Cisgender as sexuality and enters the Girls bathroom) * "I need your help, New Kid. You're the only one that understands." * "Hey, girlfriend. This bracelet was forged out of the bond of friendship. It'll give you strength." (Giving a female New Kid the Chromatic Charm) ** Crab Person #1: WELCOME TO D-MOBILE! CAN I HELP YOU? ** Singing Crabs: CRAB PEOPLE! CRAB PEOPLE! Look like crab, work at mobile stores like people! ** Call Girl: Yeah...I'm having a lot of problems connecting to the Internet. ** Crab Person #1: YOUR NAME AND D-MOBILE NUMBER, PLEASE! ** Crab Person #2: YOUR NAME AND D-MOBILE NUMBER PLEASE! ** Call Girl: Wait a minute, you aren't the people who worked here last week! ** Crab Person #3: THAT'S RIGHT, WE ARE CRAB PE- ** Crab Person #1: SHH! ...WE ARE GLAD PEOPLE TO WORK IN THIS FINE PLACE. CAN I INTEREST YOU IN A NEW CONTRACT WITH UP TO 5 GB OF DATA PER MONTH? ** Call Girl: No, I just want my phone to work right! ** Crab Person #1: INSOLENT HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU SHUN OUR DATA PLAN! ** Call Girl: I knew it! The phone company's been taken over by Crab People! ** Crab Person #1: She's onto us! ** D-Mobile Employee #1: CALL GIRL! SAVE US! ** Call Girl: Come on, New Kid! Let's wipe the floor with 'em! *"Thanks New Kid, but I have a feeling that this isn't over. If you smell crab, call me." During Farts of Future Past *"Good! Now, upload it to me and I'll put it on Conner's Instagram for everyone to see." Battle * Selected ** "Call Girl!" ** "BRT!" ** "I'm here!" * Battle start ** "Where there's crime, there's Call Girl!" * Battle start, The Invitation ** "Jesus New Kid, you're in deeper than I thought!" * Turn start ** "Did somebody ping me?" ** "#myturn" ** "Call Girl is making a house call!" ** "Yup. This calls for Call Girl." ** "Did somebody call for...Call Girl?" ** "I'll take this call, guys." ** "Time to take out the trolls." ** "Quit hogging the action, I'm up." ** "Who am I gonna frag next?" ** "Somebody call for a Call Girl?" ** "Get ready for the Call Girl, haters!" ** "I got five bars and a full battery. Let's dance!" ** "Make way for Call Girl!" ** "Call Girl is online!" ** "Call Girl's got your number!" ** "Call Girl heeds the call!" ** "Here comes Call Girl!" * Turn start, during (You Can) Call on Me only ** "You're gonna have to open about a dozen help tickets after this!" ** "The Yelp review I'm gonna write about this will end your careers!" ** "Fix! My! Internet!" * New Kid turn start ** "Freedom Pal or Coon Friend, you're cool in my book, New Kid." ** "Glad to be working with you, New Kid!" * Idle ** "Wait, is it my turn?" * Ally or self idle ** "I've got a webinar starting in about 15, so..." * Using Selfie-Stick Strike ** "Say cheese!" ** "Say "Justice!"" ** "Smile!" ** "Perfect, don't move!" ** "Hold still!" * After using Selfie-Stick Strike ** "You are hereby...unfollowed." ** "Follow me on Coonstagram or else you'll get the stick again." ** "HDR really brings out the contusions." ** "Pics or it didn't happen, right?" ** "Welcome to the bleeding edge of technology." ** "Return to the tire fires of 4chan, whence you came!" ** "You're already turning black and blue... Or is it white and gold?" ** "Oh, yeah! That's a keeper." ** "Tagged you!" ** "I need to turn on red-eye reduction... No wait that's just blood." ** "I captured the exact moment I split your lip." ** "Duck lips? Really? Delete!" * After using Selfie-Stick Strike or Phone Destroyer on High Jew Elf King Kyle, Farts of Future Past ** "Hey, I finally get to play Stick of Truth!" * Using Phone Destroyer ** "You're gonna hate me for this." ** "Doxxed!" ** "Super doxxed." ** "Honing in on the signal..." ** "Brutal!" ** "No password is too complex for Call Girl." ** "Check this out!" ** "Sorry not sorry." ** "Here comes a shock!" * After using Phone Destroyer ** "Hey, somebody already used your Visa to buy six pallets of Levitra." ** "Merry Christmas, identity thieves!" ** "You're gonna have to move after what I just did to you." ** "Sorry not sorry." ** "I hope you've learned a thing or two about unsecured Wi-Fi connections!" ** "Kiss your reputation goodbye!" ** "You have a Google+ account? Who has a Google+ account?" ** "I'm sure your life will go back to normal once this whole internet fad blows over." ** "Hope you backed up your photos!" ** "I almost feel bad for what I just did." ** "Cat's out of the bag, asshole." * Using Blocked ** "Bramp bramp braaamp!" ** "You're gonna love this." ** "Pew, pew, pew, phone laser!" * After using Blocked ** "Good luck untagging yourself from all those." ** "Access denied, asshole." ** "Online is off-limits, troll." ** "And...I blocked you." ** "And...blocked." ** "Back to web 1.0 you go." ** "I'm sure a quick call to Customer Service will sort this out for you." ** "Come and get it - I'll go easy on you." ** "Blocked!" ** "Totally blocked." * Ultimate ready ** "The Flash Mob is just a ping away!" ** "The Flash Mob is just a tweet away, bring it!" ** "You ready for a Flash Mob? ‘Cause I am!" ** "This feels like a good time for a mobbing." ** "I'm about ready to detonate some social media accounts." * After using Flash Mob ** "And that's how you crowdsource crime-fighting!" ** "Oh my god! The shareability on that is through the roof!" ** "Now, imagine that was choreographed to some really expensive, licensed music." * After ally attacking ** "Nice shot!" ** "That'll look great on your superhero resume!" ** "You show those jerks who they're messing with!" ** "You got this!" ** "I wish I was live-streaming that!" ** "Wow! You want a community manager?" ** "That would've made such a cool GIF." * After Captain Diabetes using Sugar Rush ** "#diabeating" * After Captain Diabetes using Insulin Shock ** "#justdiabetesthings" * After the Coon using Coon Claws ** "That'll never clear Coonstagram's gore sensors." * After the Coon using Coon Lunge ** "Cartman's cooning for keeps!" * After Fastpass using Hit and Run ** "Cool! Wish my camera had slo-mo." * After Fastpass using Blind Side ** "You're an inspiration, Fastpass!" * After Human Kite using Laser Burn ** "Yuck. Burnt skin is stinky." ** "Nice, Kyle!" * After Human Kite using Wrath of Kite ** "Aim high, Kite!" * After Mosquito using lifesteal attack ** "Now I see why you don't post pics of your lunch on Coonstagram." * After Mosquito using Skeeter Swarm ** "That moment when you realize your friend is, like, super annoying..." * After Mosquito using Zika Rush ** "You know most girls don't like super gross stuff, right, Clyde?" * After Mosquito using Pandemic Pestilence ** "Nope! Nope! Nuh-uh!" * After Mysterion using Cruel Fate ** "That was sort of creepy-cool." * After New Kid attacking ** "You're all over this, Butthole!" ** "Butthole's ripping them a new one!" ** "You showed that troll, Butthole!" ** "Butthole is blowing up, guys!" * After New Kid using Full Force Fisting ** "Is that your blood? Oh my god, Butthole!" * After New Kid using Backfire Blast ** "Holy shit-cannon from hell!" * After New Kid using Elemental Onslaught ** "Shockingly and chillingly effective, Butthole!" ** "A perfect name for a perfect storm!" ** "Upvoted." * After New Kid using Deadly Dive ** "I'd give that a 9 out of 10!" * After New Kid using Airborne Annihilator ** "Bombs away, baby! Nice shooting, Butthole!" * After New Kid using Dragon Swagger ** "They're coming for you, Butthole!" * After Professor Chaos using Chaos Blast ** "Chaos is such good clickbait." * After Professor Chaos using Chaos Confuse-O-Tron ** "I wish I could Like that twice." * After Super Craig using Mega Fist Punch ** "I guess Super Craig needed some space." ** "You were a big hit with that creep." * After Super Craig using Shining Hate Finger ** "I think we found your avatar, Super Craig. Just a big middle finger." * After Tupperware using Tupper Tornado ** "I take it you've been programmed for etiquette, protocol, and kicking ass?" * After Toolshed using Spiral Power ** "Great shot, Stan!" * After Wonder Tweek using Supreme Lightning ** "#kickass" * After Wonder Tweek using Supreme Lightning and Icicle Strike ** "Tweek is trending! Tweek is trending!" * After Wonder Tweek using Icicle Strike ** "Tweek is on fleek!" * After a Timefart ** "That was your handiwork, wasn't it, New Kid?" ** "Whatever you just did, New Kid, thanks!" ** "You got blocked!" ** "Freaky, but effective." * After a Timefart summon ** "New Kid times two! Nice." * Using healing item ** "#igotthis" * Healed ** "All better, thanks!" ** "Thank you!" ** "Thanks!" ** "Preesh." * Targeted by Unground, The Chaos Gambit ** "Thanks, New Kid!" * Reviving ** "Log back in!" ** "On your feet, superhero!" ** "#savedyourbutt" * Reviving Toolshed ** "Wake up, sleeping beauty." * Attacked ** "Hey, that hurt!" ** "That is diabolically distasteful." ** "Oh, sure, everyone go after the girl." ** "You're in so much trouble now!" ** "Shit!" ** "Knock it off!" ** "Cut it out, asshole!" ** "Oh my god, that really, really hurt!" ** "That hurt!" ** "Really?!" ** "I wouldn't pick up next time I call if I were you..." ** "If you think payback's a bitch, wait till you meet me!" ** "Oh, poop emoji!" ** "#Shame!" ** "Fucker!" ** "What's wrong with you people?!" * Targeted by Ground, The Chaos Gambit ** "Dang! Sorry guys!" * Attacked by Jared ** "I really wish I was anywhere but here right now." * Ally attacked ** "Be careful, you're vulnerable!" ** "Watch yourself, that looks bad!" ** "Oh! That's my friend you're poking!" * The Coon attacked ** "That's definitely going on Coonstagram." * Human Kite attacked ** "Hey, assholes! Come mess with Call Girl and leave the Kite alone!" * Mosquito attacked ** "Doctor T! Say something!" ** "Hey! Quit annoying the Mosquito!" ** "You are so shamed for hitting a kid in a wheelchair!" * Mysterion attacked ** "That's got to hurt even you, Mysterion." * New Kid attacked ** "Ooo, that looks painful, New Kid." ** "Don't worry, I won't post that..." ** "Lay off the Butthole, you no-life!" ** "Hey! Leave that New Kid alone!" ** "You OK, New Kid?" * Professor Chaos attacked ** "I think your tin foil ripped, Butters..." * Toolshed attacked ** "Did that hurt, Toolshed?" * Bleeding ** "I could use a band-aid or ten..." ** "Ugh, I'm bleeding. I just know the Coon's gonna say something gross." * Burning ** "I'll kill you guys if you post that." * Chilled ** "A cup of hot cocoa would sure hit the spot." * Confused ** "Is this what early onset Alzheimer's feels like?" * Enemy Enraged ** "That one sounds upset." * Grossed Out ** "Oh! Gross..." ** "This is way beyond the acceptable level of gross." ** "#ijustthrewupandimnotproud" * Shocked ** "My cell phones are conducting the charge, look out!" ** "Pretty sure this is gonna ruin my hair." * Slowed ** "What?! Mobility is one of my superpowers!" * Ally Attack Up ** "Use that buff, baby!" ** "Use that attack boost!" * Ally defeated ** "Freedom Pal down!" ** "Superfriend down! I repeat superfriend down!" ** "Dammit, we lost one, don't give up!" * Victory ** "Who you gonna call? That's right!" ** "Don't fuck with Call Girl!" ** "You mad, bros?" ** "Get rekt, assholes!" * Dialogue ** With Bijou Cinema Ticket Operator, turn start, against Chaos Kids near Bijou Cinema only *** Bijou Cinema Ticket Operator: "What is this Comic-Con or something? Those are some pretty low-rank superhero costumes." Call Girl: "Wow, get with the times." ** With The Coon, New Kid turn start *** Call Girl: "Freedom Pal or Coon Friend, you're cool in my book, New Kid." The Coon: "Coon AND Friend!!" Call Girl: "Hmm, maybe I'm leaning towards Freedom Pal." ** With The Coon, after the Coon using Coon Claws *** Call Girl: "You're such a savage, Cartman!" The Coon: "You still here Call Girl? Go home already." *** Call Girl: "I bet we'd make a good crime-fighting team." The Coon: "What do you think we're doing right now?" Call Girl: "I mean in real life!" ** With The Coon, attacked *** The Coon: "I felt that one, Call Girl. You're probably ready to leave and never come back, right?" Call Girl: "Ready to kick ass, more like it!" *** The Coon: "Hmm maybe you should call it a day before you mess up your hair." / "Nasty hit, Call Girl! No one would blame you if you just packed up your shit and left, now." Call Girl: "It's more than you could take, Coon." *** The Coon: "That looked like it hurt, Call Girl. You probably should go home." / "Hmm maybe you should call it a day before you mess up your hair." Call Girl: "Nope. I'm good." ** With Fastpass, attacked *** Fastpass: "I'll avenge you, Call Girl!" Call Girl: "I can avenge myself, thanks!" ** With Human Kite, versus High Jew Elf King Kyle *** Call Girl: "Wow, Kyle's costume was so cool. What happened?" Human Kite: "Hey!" ** With Mosquito, after using Selfie-Stick Strike *** Mosquito: "Let me know if you ever want to go slurp on some livestock... Or grab a milkshake or whatever." Call Girl: "You're making me itchy." ** With Mosquito, after using Blocked *** Mosquito: "I bet your blood type is Type "Oh, wow!"" Call Girl: "Don't even start with me, Clyde." ** With Mosquito, after using Flash Mob *** Mosquito: "I bet your blood type is Type "Oh, wow!"" Call Girl: "You're making me itchy." ** With Mosquito, after Mosquito using Bug Bite Barrage *** Call Girl: "Clyde's keeping it real. Real yucky." Mosquito: "Thanks, Call Girl!" *** Call Girl: "You're really grossing me out, Mosquito." Mosquito: "Sorry, not sorry!" Call Girl: "Did you really just "sorry, not sorry" me?" Mosquito: "Sorry." ** With Mosquito, after Mosquito using Zika Rush *** Call Girl: "Are we trying to solve some crimes here or infect half of South Park?" Mosquito: "We can do better than half!" ** With Mysterion, after Mysterion using Demonic Fury *** Call Girl: "Mysterion, you're a beast!" Mysterion: "Well you know, I have been working out." ** With Mysterion, after Mysterion using Dread Rush *** Call Girl: "I bet the Mysterion fan page is blowing up!" Mysterion: "That's why I'm getting a movie in Phase 1!" ** With Professor Chaos, battle start against Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme *** Call Girl: "#nobodysgonnabelievethis" Professor Chaos: "Thanks!" ** With Professor Chaos, ally idle *** Professor Chaos: "Muwahaha! Muuuwaaahaaa! Muwwwwaaaa!" Call Girl: "What're you doing, Butters?" Professor Chaos: "Practicing my evil laugh." ** With Professor Chaos, after using Selfie-Stick Strike *** Professor Chaos: "Call Girl kind of kicks ass, you guys." Call Girl: "Aw thanks, Butters!" Professor Chaos: "Who is this "Butters"? I am PROFESSOR CHAOS!!!!!!!" ** With Professor Chaos, after Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme using Dog Shitter *** Call Girl: "Jesus, Butters, you can't let your dogs shit everywhere. This isn't France!" Professor Chaos: "Oh, don't worry. I have a cleaning crew booked for after." ** With Professor Chaos, after Professor Chaos using Chaos Blast *** Call Girl: "Nice Chaos, Professor!" Professor Chaos: "Aw shucks, thanks, Call Girl!" ** With Professor Chaos, Professor Chaos attacked *** Call Girl: "Are you OK, Chaos?" Professor Chaos: "Yeah, sorta, I think so..." ** With Super Craig, ally or self idle *** Call Girl: "We need to work on your costume, Craig." Super Craig: "No, we don't." ** With Toolshed, after using Phone Destroyer *** Toolshed: "You would never do something like that to me, would you, Call Girl?" Call Girl: "Of course not. Unless you deserved it." ** With Toolshed, after using Flash Mob *** Toolshed: "How did you organize that so fast?" Call Girl: "I spent the last six months canvassing community centers. How do you think? With the internet, silly!" *** Toolshed: "Maybe I could be in your next flash mob, Call Girl. You know, if you want." Call Girl: "That'd be nice, Toolshed." ** With Toolshed, after Toolshed attacking *** Call Girl: "You're pretty good with your hands, Stan." Toolshed: "Uh, heh. Thanks, Call Girl." ** With Toolshed, Toolshed using Spiral Power *** Call Girl: "Nailed them, Stan!" Toolshed: "Technically I drilled them, but...thanks!" ** With Toolshed, after Toolshed using Drillslinger *** Call Girl: "You're a pretty handy guy to have around, Stan." Toolshed: "Thanks, Call Girl." ** With Toolshed, attacked *** Toolshed: "Jesus! Are you OK, Wendy?" Call Girl: "Yeah, Stan, thanks." *** Toolshed: "Hey! That's no normal girl you're hitting there!" Call Girl: "Thanks. I think." ** With Toolshed, Toolshed attacked *** Call Girl: "Be more careful, Toolshed!" Toolshed: "I'm trying!" ** With Tupperware, after using Selfie Stick Strike *** Tupperware: "Zoom in on quadrant four of that photo, Call Girl. Now enhance. Enhance. Enhance." Call Girl: "You spot some important clue, Tupperware?" Tupperware: "No. I just always wanted to say that." ** With Wonder Tweek, after using Selfie Stick Strike *** Wonder Tweek: "You go, girlfriend!" Call Girl: "Tweek, don't do that." ** Fighting Jared, after he speaks ***"You're a sick bastard!" *** "We're gonna put you back in jail where you belong!" ** Fighting Jared, after his aides come out *** "Crap, Jared has aides!" **'Fighting Warrior Clyde, after attacking in Farts of Future Past' *** Call Girl: "You don't understand. This is way more than just a game." Clyde: "Aw man, this is why we don't let girls play in the first place." * Unsorted ** "You're my hero IRL!" ** "Are you sure you're not overcompensating, Butthole?" ** "I'm coming for your management next!" ** Mosquito: "You can spread viruses on social media, right? Because that makes us twinsies!" Call Girl: "You're making me itchy." ** "You ain't afraid of no hosts, Mosquito! You can use that as your catchphrase if you want." ** "I just auctioned off all your passwords and now you're part of a Russian botnet. Sorry." ** "You guys are adorable." ** "What a great couple." ** Call Girl: "Ha! Mysterion didn't even flinch." Mysterion: "I did a little bit." ** "Ha! You can't kill Mysterion!" ** "Yeah, I just put a zero-day on all your devices and now you're the top search result on Shodan." ** "No, not Super Craig!" ** "Yeah, I wouldn't go back online for about ten years if I were you." ** "Watch it, Kite! We can't afford to lose you." ** "Kites and lasers... Interesting mashup." ** "Come on, Eric. Quit it!" ** "Eric, you're being so stupid!" ** "Hey! That's not fair!" ** The Coon: "Wow, Mitch is pretty tough, huh guys?" Call Girl: "Fuck you, fatass." ** Call Girl: "How stupid do you think we are, Eric?" The Coon: ""How stupid do you think we are, Eric"... God, Call Girl, you're so annoying." ** "I'm sorry, Kyle, but this is your fault." ** Doctor Timothy: "Clever girl!" Call Girl: "Excuse me?" Doctor Timothy: "It's a Jurassic Park reference." ** Call Girl: "We get it, Kyle. You're calling Cartman's bluff. You can stop now." Human Kite: "Talk to Mitch. I don't have any say in the matter." ** Professor Chaos: "If you all want to join my new supervillain group, Chaos League, we could all go back inside and get some juice boxes." Call Girl: "The whole place is on fire, you idiot!" Professor Chaos: "Oh, yeah?" ** "If you pee on me Butters, I swear to god I'll erase ALL your accounts." Trivia * When fighting alongside Toolshed, Call Girl has a few unique lines that imply fondness towards him; likely a reference to their alter-egos being in an on-again, off-again relationship. * Her quote "Hey, I finally get to play Stick of Truth!" is somewhat ironic, as she did take part in playing the boys' fantasy role-playing game by taking part in the siege against the Lord of Darkness in the first game. * Her quote "You're already turning black and blue... Or is it white and gold?" is a reference to the dress image that went viral on the internet back in 2015. * Some of Call Girl's quotes for Mosquito being attacked seem to be intended for Doctor Timothy, a likely remainder from when he was intended to be playable earlier in development. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters voiced by April Stewart Category:Quotes Category:Lists